


hard work

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: in every sense





	1. Chapter 1

Jude is nervous because he is late for a meeting because of bad weather. He hated that more than anything because he did not like it in other people.

Send mail to the Ohio club's management team it will be late. He soon gets the answer that he has no problem and they gladly will postpone the meeting when he joins them. Still, he does not feel good.

This job has started badly since the beginning. Everything he learned about the new player who Oscar recently bought just caused him a headache.

Zero was a young hope, but obviously problematic. Gossip newspapers follows him non stop. Continuous entertainment, going out with the most beautiful women... mostly enjoyed the status of a bad boy. 

Oscar did not mind that.  
He thought he would fit well in LA Devils, though Jude did not agree with that.

For a few days, Oscar and he argued about it, then Jude give in. And now he had to come here and sign a contract. Shit.

Now while sitting in the meeting room, surrounded by board members, he's even more nervous. Zero is late too, and it seems to do it intentionally.

When Zero finally appears, he enters the room as if he owns it. Jude took a deep breath. Oh no, another bloated star.   
They get to know very formally and Jude asks if they can immediately sign a contract to arrive at the next flight.

Zero is already pout because there is no treatment he thinks belongs to, but Jude don’t falls to it. They make the official part, Jude apologizes again and says to Zero that they will meet soon in LA, so he leaves.

Already on the way to the airport, he forgot all this because he was preparing for the next meeting.

*

When Zero appears in a new club, Jude is on a business trip.

He comes to work and when viewing the schedule see that Zero today has the first presentation in the new club.   
He is tired and nervous. Oscar and he again yesterday argued, because his father was awarded him Zero as a client.

He drank coffee and headed for the hall. Taking his place and watching the crowd of journalists and curious people gathered.

Zero stepped on the stage full of self, with a smile of $ 1 million (or better, 30, paid by Oscar). Jude looks at him and sees why Zero is interesting. He charming and fun, born to be star.

But it is clear that he will have to make additional efforts to cooperate with him. The least he wanted to be a nanny.

Oscar had no bad intentions, he appreciated Jude's work and probably thought Jude would best represent Zero interests.  
Since when his mother died, they had only one other. No matter how frequent they conflict, Jude does not mind that, because his father was a good and working man.

Soon the show ends, Jude stands up and approaches the group around Zero.  
"Hi" he says, watching him. "Hello" Zero replies "Jude, right?" Then he gave him a hand that Jude accepted. "Can we talk?" Jude immediately passes to work.  
Zero follows it upstairs to the office, decides to observe for now.  
"Please sit down" Jude pointed out the chair across the table. Zero leaned back and watched him.   
"So, I'm your agent. From now on I'll take care of all your business. How do you like the apartment? Teammates? If we've forgotten something, please tell me. Do you have any questions?"  
Zero still observes him. It seems that Jude will not be so easy, Zero thought.

And then he smiled and stood up "Everything is fine, boss, for now..." and went out.

Jude rubbed his temple. This will be hardly thought the same as Zero, but he has never been upset about the challenge, not even now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude tried to be professional how much he could, although it is not always easy.  
Especially when he asked him to attend a meeting or to appear at some event. He was never sure if he would appear and in what condition he would be.

Sometimes he had the impression that all of this was done intentionally to make him nervous.

Last night he came to a party with two women and by the end of the evening he left them with Jude and he went with a third.

Jude once more talked to his father, but Oscar was persistent. He asked him to make a little more effort.  
Jude thinks of what else he can do to improve their relationship, but he doubts anything will change that.

*

Zero also observe Jude. For his taste he was too serious and stubborn. He tried with all his approaches, but he did not react. Jude is still professional and kind, but nothing more than that.

Zero did not want any kind of affection, but he was annoyed that Jude does not fall to his charm. He knew he would not do anything material, for God's sake, Jude was the owner's son. He could not buy him even if he wanted to.

And for some reason he could not give up. Something was always dragging him back to Jude. Not just because they were business-related.

 

One thing, however, was common to them. Zero every day it was getting better at basketball, and that was only important. Their relationship had to be sidelined in the name of a higher goal.

When the end of a very successful season comes, Oscar invites both of them to the meeting "Gentlemen, please sit down."  
Jude and Zero sit further from each other as much as they could. Oscar deeply breathed "It's been a year since you joined the team" he turn to Zero "I'm satisfied. And you? " now he turned to Jude.  
Jude is not looking at Zero, but somewhere behind the Oscar "It's OK" he mumbled, hoping that all this will soon be over.  
Zero laughs smirkily, but his smile suddenly disappears from his face when Oscar continues "I have a job for both of you. You'll spend a week in Boston" he glanced at them both. Jude and Zero looked at each other in horror.  
"What?" Jude asked bitterly, although he knows that the matter has already been agreed, so Oscar continues. "I've arranged for you several meetings. There are several new players to look at. Zero you're going to be sports support and you Jude went for financial reasons. You have free hand. Thank you."  
Oscar concluded, and as he was concerned the meeting was over.  
He hoped that this last opportunity would change something between them or if did not, it will grant Zero new agent.

As soon as they left Oscar's office, Zero went to one and Jude on the other side. Not knowing who is more angry.

Still, after two days both are on the same plane on their way to Boston.  
Life is not always fair, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

In Boston is a cloudburst when they land. While waiting for the taxi, they are already miserable, and now they're soaked too.   
This will be a hell of a week.

When applying at the hotel, each went straight to his own room.

Jude stands for a long time under the shower, cursing fate, and who knows who else, even though he understands what Oscar wants to achieve.  
He decides to fold and squeeze his teeth for the next couple of days. He still hopes that Oscar will give up after this week.

Zero first went to the bar in his room and pulled from the first flask which grabs. This is not his cup of tea, especially not in combination with Jude.  
Perhaps a week in another city under some other conditions would be a vacation, but this will be a disaster.

Jude knocks on his door early in the morning, at least on Zero standards. "What?" Zero opened the door tousled and dressed only in the boxers. Jude rolled his eyes "we're going in half an hour" he turn on the heels and march to the hotel restaurant.

Zero thought for a moment to get back to bed, but decides to ease up. He ready within 15 minutes, get down and joins to Jude at breakfast.

Jude looked at him, surprised to have appeared at all.

The first day they have two meetings, and they go to work and decides to make a tacit acceptance.  
The Delegation they met very well received them. For now, they do not yet see a new potential team member. After work even have dinner together.  
They talk about the work they are doing today and what is expecting them tomorrow. Someone on the side might even think they are friends.

Jude is proud of both being disciplined enough to concentrate on the job.

The second day is already being notice a young player who could suit LA Devils standards. Zero can recognize talent, and to Jude will leave the finance details.

They spend afternoon in walk around town, in a very pleasant conversation. Jude relaxed a bit, so Zero gladly recounts funny story from the field.  
They have dinner in the city before returning to the hotel.

Oscar calls the third day and it seems to him that his plan succeeds. He does not say anything about it, only wishes them good luck and ends the conversation very pleased.

That evening Jude and Zero find themselves in a charity event by one of the hosts.   
Zero is very reserved. Jude is astonished because otherwise Zero would already have been with one or more girls who were constantly approaching them.  
For a time Jude did not even notice that he drank more than usual.  
Jude is totally relaxed now, and Zero is much more fond of this, but he seems to have to go to the hotel soon.

When he asks if he wants go to sleep, Jude laughs, but still agrees. When they arrives at the hotel, Zero can hardly persuade him to go to the room because Jude insists on drinking another drink.  
Zero promises to drink in the room. He picked up his card when they came to the room and when they get inside, Jude goes to the fridge, but Zero takes him to the room.  
"Just take some rest" he says, and Jude obeys him. When he tries to lie in bed he loses balance and both falls into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude opens his eyes and looks at Zero sleeping beside him. What? He put his arm under the sheet and relieved when realized he had boxers shorts. He is trying to remember what happened last night.

Suddenly, he gets a headache. This did not look good. How he ended up in bed with the enemy?

Zero moved into his sleep and moved his hand over him. Jude feels the warmth of his body. Even though he is still stiff with fear, he feels something weird in the womb.  
To be worse, it becomes hard. Fuck. This is not real. The man he wanted to escape caused him a painful erection that he did not remember long ago.

"Morning" Zero murmured, not opening his eyes, and Jude felt his cheeks blushing "What are you doing in my bed?" He says louder than he intended. Zero laughs "You were not so sharp last night" Jude is no longer so sure of himself "What happened?” he asks quietly.  
Zero wants to play some more with him, but when looks at him he gives up "Do not worry, nothing happened. You just held me tight for my shirt and begged me not to leave you, so I stayed."

Jude laughed softly "Sorry." Zero just tossed his shoulder as he stood up "No problem" and starts looking for his phone. "Maybe it's time for coffee and breakfast?" Zero asks not to look at him, while Jude tries to hide what's happening and goes to the bathroom "Sure" just throw nonchalantly.

After midday, Jude is a little better and they go to the next meeting.   
And the remaining couple of days they continue to work successfully. They finish the job and returned to LA.

Jude, after returning, sits in his apartment and ponders how much Zero has changed in his eyes. Nothing really happened, Zero is still the same, but it seems that Jude now sees his other side.

Oscar is pleased with the work that they did, and with what they are somehow found a common language.

It is summer so Jude and Zero do not see each other so often. Jude often remembered that morning and that feeling while they were together in bed. Sometimes he even lacked companionship with him.

They meet by chance at the resort where Zero was on vacation, and Jude arrived at the meeting. Zero takes him to dinner and they talk about the next season, about Zero vacation and when Jude is planning to go on vacation.

After dinner, Zero invite him in apartment to another drink. "Where are all those women who are always around you?" Jude jokes. Zero laughs "There they are somewhere, why? Do you want any of them? "Jude smiles "No thanks, I think you're doing well without me."  
"I was already frightened that you wanted some threesome" Zero grinned and raised the glass to his lips. Jude unconsciously follows the line of his lips. Talking quiet and both enjoy the silence watching in the sea from the terrace.

In fact, it was comfortable and Jude closed his eyes. At once, he smell Zero colonies again, as well as the morning and than Zero lips on their own.  
He is not sure whether this is real or imagined, and then he replied and Zero deepen the kiss and sits in his lap.

Jude thinks why this is not good while they kiss, but then decides for the first time in life not to think so much and just dive.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude is totally lost in the moment. The smell and the taste are quite different from the female, one he has known so far. Much more intense and appealing. He could not imagine anything like this, not in the wildest dreams.

It is relaxed and ready to take everything Zero offers, and Zero offers and takes it so naturally, as if doing this forever. Still so slow and light as if he wants Jude to remember every moment.

Maybe Zero knew this was the Jude first time, and maybe he was not, it does not matter. He slowly unravels his shirt and kisses every centimeter of the exposed skin. Every touch and kiss burn Jude's skin.

It seems Jude lets Zero work with him whatever he wants, but it's not like that. Jude carefully follows every movement, waiting for the right moment.

Then Zero stood up and grabbed him by the hand, and led him to the bed "I want you Jude ..." he says quietly as they sit on the edge of the bed. Jude just nodded, so Zero continued "Are you sure?" while gently caresses his cheek. "I want ..." Jude murmurs "I am ..." no longer knows what he asked. They undress slowly, watching one another in the dim light.

When they are completely naked sitting opposite each other in the huge bed, they touch and kiss endlessly .

Zero slipped back in his lap. Both lightly swirl their hips as their swollen dicks touch.  
Zero put his hand between and cover them with hand, then lightly massage and pulls in the rhythm in which they sway.  
Zero does not want to do anything that would frighten Jude, and he thinks this is quite enjoyable and exciting. The touch of their bodies and lips is enough to soon release both of them.

They cuddle a long time, sweaty and sticky. "Jude ..." Zero voice is hoarse. "Shh ..." Jude just duck face in his neck, wanting this never stop.

Eventually fall asleep, making love, and again sleep, and again .... Morning they waiting exhausted, but satisfied. Like both of them discovered a new world.

I am, Jude thought, this is a new world for me. He never thought he could have liked a man like this. But there was something in Zero that he could not describe himself either.

"When Oscar said hard work, I do not think he meant this" Zero is joking.  
"It is not a compliment to me that you have thought of my father at this moment" Jude laughs "Oscar seems to know something we did not..." continue and winked.

"Hm, exactly what ...." Zero is already leaning down between Jude's leg, so Jude forgets what he wants to say, and if he has something to say. Forget it and they talked to something when Zero took his hard dick in his mouth...

When the next time they woke up, it was past noon, so Zero ordered something to eat. While they are waiting, go under the shower. Do not need a lot of words. Jude enjoys while Zero powerful hands massaged him under the hot water and relate all the stress.

After lunch Zero took him to the beach, and in the evening he brought him into the city for dinner.

Someone on the side looks like a player and his agent having dinner, but if he had a better look, he would catch some passionate look and not so random touch under the table.

"Tomorrow I have to go back" Jude says, so Zero become sad. He does not want to mess with this little time they've spent together, but he can not help himself. Jude does not remember when he was on vacation for the last time, but now he has so much work.

"But when you come back, you can always come to me" Jude promises. "Then I'll go. I do not want to be here without you" Zero concludes.

Jude's heart jumped up and he demanded a bill and stood up "I think it's time for bed..." Than Zero hurries after him, happy to spend one more night together.


End file.
